


Caked Up

by Porn0nTheCob



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Minors DNI, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porn0nTheCob/pseuds/Porn0nTheCob
Summary: It's Hugo's birthday. Varian wants to do somethingspecial.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Caked Up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

Varian shifts nervously, biting at his lip.

The bedroom around him- his and Hugo’s- is quiet and warm, cozy and inviting as always, but he can’t help but feel a chill on his exposed skin. He drifts again, picking at his exposed nails, worrying. When he moves, he can hear the subtle sound of satin and silk rustling together, which makes him feel even more out of place in their simple, modest bedroom, but he can’t lie and say it doesn’t give him a bit of a thrill.

It’s Hugo’s twenty fifth birthday, and Varian decided he wanted to give his husband something _special_.

He’d been asking around for what to do, stressed about it for months. Rapunzel and Eugene had taken him to lunch at the Snuggly Duckling to try and help until, oddly enough, one of the _pub thugs_ of all people had given him the perfect idea.

“ _Ey sweetheart,_ ” the drunkard had slurred out, “ _If I had a pretty thing like you at home, I’d just want a good night wit-cha_!”

At the time it had been mortifying, especially when Eugene had gotten offended and started a brawl to _defend his baby brother’s honor,_ but after dragging Eugene from the bar and heading back to the castle, the thought had stuck with Varian.

So he’d done what he does best, and he began to research.

So here Varian is, a month later on the big day, dressed up in a skimpy set of underwear and waiting in an empty bedroom for Hugo to finish with his bath and come back. Varian twists again, trying not to blush as the green, semi-transparent fabric flutters around his torso from where it’s attached to what can only be called a bralette. It’s tied at the front, an emerald green, silken ribbon keeping it closed. The top part, covering his nipples and held up by two thin straps of silk, is a similar green satin but without the transparency- _just enough to tease_ , Varian thinks wryly. He turns again, catching sight of himself in the mirror on the wall, the babydoll lingerie light and delicate against his skin.

He arches a brow, twisting this way and that, inspecting. The underwear, a pair of green panties in the same green, _does_ make his ass look amazing, he will admit. He… he hopes it doesn’t sound egotistical to say he looks _good_. Varian stares at himself in the mirror a while longer, biting at his lip and sighing.

“Hugo’s going to love it.” He says into the empty room, his tone a mix of exasperation and fondness. He knows the blond like the back of his hand; even after a year of marriage, Hugo’s still a horny bastard.

But hey, at least it makes him easy to shop for.

Varian perks up when he hears footsteps approaching from the hallway outside their bedroom, quiet and quick- _Hugo_. Varian bolts for the bed, hopping on and falling back onto the pillows, quickly arranging himself in what he hopes is a sexy pose. He chases away the last of the nerves, shaking himself one last time as the doorknob rattles.

Hugo opens the door, and stops dead in his tracks.

Varian smiles at the dumbstruck look on his husband’s face, lifting his hands up above his head in a languid stretch. Hugo’s eyes trail down his body, wide and stunned at the sight of the present in front of him. Varian arches his back, pressing his shoulders into the pillows and letting him shift his hips and rub his bare legs together.

“Hello, darling,” Varian coos, keeping his hands up above his head in a lazy bend. “I think it’s time for your last present of the day, don’t you?”

Hugo’s still as a statue, eyes locked onto somewhere around the middle of Varian’s chest, around where the translucent material of the babydoll begins. Varian shifts again, a soft shift of skin on satin, and brings a hand up to crook a finger towards his husband. Hugo finally stutters to life, taking a hesitant step forward, then another, before he’s suddenly moving for the bed with a brisk walk.

Varian smiles as his husband draws close, green eyes devouring him as Hugo brings his hands up like he’s afraid to touch. Hugo stands at the foot of the bed, and it decidedly _does something_ to Varian to have his husband towering over him; a flutter of excitement that starts up deep in his stomach, not so much nerves as anticipation. He bites at his lip, shifting up into a sitting position and bringing his hand up to gently hook into the fabric of Hugo’s vest, tugging lightly until the blond follows him down onto the bed. Hugo goes as if in a trance, those green eyes unblinking as they scan Varian, as if committing the image in front of him to memory.

The taller man moves onto the bed, on his knees in the space between Varian’s spread legs, his hands slowly coming down on either side Varian’s hips. The shorter man grins, his hand leaving Hugo’s shirt and settling to join its twin on the pillow next to Varian’s head, the alchemist shifting again to show off planes of tanned skin and allow the two sides of the babydoll to split slightly at his navel.

“All for me, huh?” Hugo finally seems to get his thoughts in order enough to speak, though he still refuses to look away from the sight Varian presents him with. Varian’s smile sharpens, especially when one of Hugo’s hands finds its way to his hip. It’s warm, nearly scalding against the colder temperature of the room, and it makes gooseflesh break out. Hugo notices, squeezing at the flesh a little tighter in retaliation.

“All for you,” Varian replies, “It’s your _special day_ , after all.”

“Lucky me,” Hugo says without a hint of sarcasm. “Lucky, lucky _me_.”

There’s a beat of quiet between them, a soft, unspoken tension at the anticipation of the night to come, before Hugo finally moves a little closer into the v of Varian’s legs, pressing closer to lean down and kiss him. Varian makes a little noise at _finally_ getting contact, their lips sliding together as Hugo’s hips fully connect with his. It sends another wave of butterflies rushing through his stomach, especially when Hugo’s other hand comes to cup his cheek.

The emerald green fabric of the babydoll ruffles under Hugo’s rougher hands, the feeling of callouses catching on the silk sending another pulse of shivers across Varian’s skin. Hugo kisses him firmly, a persistent pressure, a claiming press of lips on his own. Varian can’t help but moan a little when he feels teeth nibbling at his lips, the pain adding a new element to the pleasure.

When they split, he nearly gasps for breath, chest beginning to heave under the babydoll. Blue eyes snap open to meet green, and Hugo smirks in a way that sends another flutter through him.

“Well then,” Hugo teases, shifting the hand from Varian’s cheek to his other hip. “How should I unwrap my gift, hm?” He accents the question by pulling Varian’s hips into his. A spark of pleasure rattles up Varian’s spine, more intense from the surprise of the motion. He bites at his lip to keep from making an indecent noise, even as Hugo’s hips begin to subtly rock against his own. Varian feels his legs hike up until they’re wrapped around Hugo’s waist, cinching tighter.

“Hm,” Varian pretends to think, bringing his hands up to tangle in blond hair. He tugs a little, delighting at the groan Hugo lets out at the pull. “I don’t know, it’s your present, after all. I might have a suggestion, though.”

Hugo snickers, leaning down to kiss him again. Varian purrs at the press against his already swollen lips, kiss drunk as he feels his body begin to heat up in the chill of the room. Hugo thrusts forwards again, bringing Varian’s attention back to him; Varian can’t help the little moan he lets out at the motion. Hugo kisses him once again, biting at his swollen lip once more.

“A suggestion, hm?” Hugo asks, “Let’s hear it, then.”

Varian shakes his head a little, forcing himself to focus. He’s on a _mission_ here, goddamn it. He tightens the hold he has with his legs, forcing them around until Hugo’s underneath him, the blond flat on his back. Hugo looks stunned for a second, blinking at the sight Varian makes on top of him. The fabric of the babydoll flutters at the motion, settling to wrap over his legs as he spreads his thighs over Hugo’s hips. Varian feels some of the confidence return, biting at his lip when Hugo’s hands shift to his ass and begin to gently knead at the flesh there.

“I thought,” Varian said, “That you should let me take care of you, tonight.” He tries to draw his voice into a purr, aiming for sexy, but gasps slightly at the feeling of Hugo’s tented pants drawing up under him. Varian grinds down a little in retaliation for the distraction, spreading his legs all the more. His own cock presses against the silken panties, surely straining them from the way Hugo’s eyes widen with glee as his green eyes look down. Varian can feel the slow twisting in his stomach, the beginnings of arousal that only indicate more to come. He blushes slightly, when one of Hugo’s hands ghosts across the gap left in the babydoll, toying slightly with the top edge of the panties.

Varian refuses to be idle, however, and pushes down the fire in his gut for the sake of moving on. He brings his own hands down to Hugo’s chest, gently forcing the blond down onto the pillows. He follows up with a kiss, one a little more desperate than the last; their teeth click for a second from the roughness, but both of them moan at the sensation. As Hugo’s distracted, Varian lets his hands ghost down from the blond’s shoulders and to the buttons of his vest, slowly undoing the buttons with nimble fingers. When they split, Hugo takes the prompt and lifts up so that the vest can be fully removed, the vest quickly getting tossed to the side. Varian makes quick work of the plain undershirt that’s underneath, tossing it as well.

With that out of the way, Varian slowly moves Hugo’s hands from his ass. He immediately misses the touch, but instead plays it off, pushing Hugo’s hands onto the bed and pinning the blond under him.

“Someone’s feisty,” Hugo snickers, not moving from Varian’s hold on him. “Must be a special day.”

The younger man rolls his eyes with a scoff, his hands leaving Hugo’s wrists and pressing into the mattress as he begins to slide down the length of his husband’s body. He grins slightly at the sound of Hugo’s breath hitching. The shorter of them settles on his knees, on the floor as Hugo shuffles down to sit on the edge of the bed. Varian turns his attention to the bulge in front of him, knowing the prize that was inside. He draws questing fingers up to the waistband of Hugo’s pants, gently kneading at the sensitive skin there as he peeks up at his husband through his bangs.

The blond’s chest heaves with each breath, Hugo looking down at him and groaning. “ _Shit_ , goggles,” he gasped, “You can’t be looking at me like that; I’m not gunna last long.”

Varian snickers, drawing Hugo’s pants and smallclothes down with an agonizingly slow tug. Hugo groans at the temperature change as his cock springs free, bobbing in the air. Varian keeps tugging on the fabric, drawing it down long legs; he presses the occasional kiss to the inside of Hugo’s thigh, delighting when the blond jumps. Once the pants are gone, Varian licks his lips with anticipation. The cock in front of him twitches with Hugo’s heartbeat, already half hard. He leans forwards, licking a long stripe up the length of it, never breaking eye contact with a stunned Hugo.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Varian says frankly, blinking up at Hugo from his place on the floor. He watches as the blond pauses, blinking a few times, before looking down.

“You sure, sweetcheeks?” Hugo asks him, “We both know your gag reflex isn’t great.”

Varian pouts, pressing a kiss to the cock in front of him and purring at the garbled noise that escapes his husband when he does so.

“I’m sure,” Varian says, “I’ve been practicing.”

“You- _what_?” Hugo’s tone is confused, “ _With what_?”

Varian shrugs, half lidding his eyes and looking up into his husband’s emerald gaze. “You’d be surprised what kinds of information you can find in the library,” is all he offers in explanation, before leaning down to draw the head of Hugo’s cock into his mouth. The blond gasps a bit, sinking back onto his elbows from the sudden sensation.

Varian begins to slowly suck, pressing his tongue to the bottom of it and delighting at the salty taste he’s met with. The weight of Hugo in his mouth is familiar after all this time, nearly comforting as he begins to bob his head in a slow rhythm. Hugo groans again, the blond fully falling back onto the bed from the feeling. Varian coaxes more and more cock into his mouth, his lips spreading wide around the shaft.

It’s not long before his nose hits pubes, the pressure of the head hitting the back of his throat manageable for the time being. He breathes carefully through his nose, holding Hugo as deep as Varian can take it, before finally pulling back and sucking hard as he does. Varian pulls off the shaft entirely, holding the head of Hugo’s cock in his pursed lips, almost like an obscene kiss, before flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit. Hugo makes another noise, just shy of a full moan, as Varian lets the cock fall from his mouth with a small pop.

“I want you,” Varian repeats, “To fuck my mouth.”

Hugo’s eyes meet Varian’s, the blond sucking in a strangled breath. “Damn, alright,” Hugo gasps, “Can’t catch me arguing.”

Varian smirks, leaning back down and catching the cock in his mouth with a content noise, sucking it back down and massaging the underside with his tongue again. Varian nearly purrs at the feeling of spindly, gentle fingers in his hair, tugging on the black strands with careful pulls.

“Tap my thigh if you need to stop,” Hugo murmurs, sucking in a breath when Varian just presses down until his chin touches balls as an answer.

Varian thrills when the hips under his hands start to slowly thrust, the dick in his mouth moving along with it. Varian relaxes his jaw, lolling out his tongue and pressing into Hugo’s hold on his head. The press of Hugo in his mouth his intoxicating, the feeling of him permeating Varian’s senses; the smell of Hugo thick in his nose, the feeling of his length on Varian’s tongue, it’s enthralling. Varian feels himself slipping into the motion, only gagging once or twice when Hugo presses too far. The rhythmic thrusts push into his mouth deeply, _so_ deeply, and Varian’s eyes scrunch shut to control his gagging as the head pushes into his throat. It’s _good_ , though, the feeling of being pulled down onto Hugo’s cock until his nose hits skin, the hips under him moving in movements that are getting faster as Hugo gets more relaxed with fucking Varian’s throat. Even the gag is something delightful, sparking pleasure deeper in Varian. He feels his cock press harder against the silken panties, a distinct wet spot quickly developing in the front of them. 

Varian chances a look up through his bangs to his husband, a spark of ecstasy digging deeper into his guts when he catches sight of Hugo’s eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he fucks into Varian’s mouth. The taste of precum gets thicker on his tongue, and though Varian would love to feel Hugo cum down his throat, they have bigger fish to fry tonight.

He gently taps at Hugo’s thigh with two fingers, and the hands in his hair let him go. Varian pulls back with another lewd _pop_ , licking his lips to catch the last of the salty taste. He chances a peek up towards Hugo, and smirks at the dumbstruck look on his husband’s face. Varian snickers, adjusting his hair as Hugo lets his head fall back onto the sheets with a dramatic wheeze.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Hugo pants, “I don’t want to know where you learned to do that, but I am _extremely_ grateful that you did.”

Varian grins up at him, already missing the taste of salt on his tongue, but he has another surprise in store for the night. He slowly crawls up and back onto the bed, spreading his legs back over Hugo’s hips and only giggling a little when the blond starts to unconsciously grind up against him, overstimulated. Varian slowly runs his hands up and down his own body, biting his lip at the feeling of silk against his fingers. Hugo’s eyes trail after his hands, the blond transfixed. Varian’s smile only grows when hands latch onto his hips, his husband sitting up underneath him to lean into a kiss.

The shifting of their bodies makes Varian’s own straining erection suddenly a lot more prominent, the spark of pressure of his dick against the panties just the right side of noticeable- but the subtle shift of his _other present_ makes Varian see white for a second. He gasps, shuddering in Hugo’s grip.

The blond arches a brow as they split. Varian moans wetly against his husband’s ear, pressing small kisses into the column of his neck to distract from the pleasure, but that plan flies out the window when Hugo’s hands get bold. Varian’s grip on Hugo’s shoulders tighten as those hands dip into the panties, thin fingers brash in the way they squeeze at Varian’s ass; a moan’s torn from his mouth as Hugo’s questing fingers delve deeper towards his hole, and finally made contact with the second half of his gift.

“Oh- _ho_ ,” Hugo’s voice is teasing, accented by those fingers pressing harder against the plug currently settled in deep Varian’s ass. The younger of them gasps, his knuckles white against Hugo’s pale skin. the blond doesn’t even notice the grip. “What’s this, hm?”

Varian shakes his head, trying to scatter the stars in his eyes and regain a sense of control. “It’s the other-” he breaks off with another full moan as Hugo presses the toy in again, nudging up against his prostate, “-other half of your present.”

Varian’s legs are like Jell-O, shaky and nearly numb as they tense around Hugo’s hips. Every press of the toy inside is like a spark, causing him to moan as he’s played like a fiddle. He can’t see Hugo’s face, too busy panting into the column of his throat as the toy’s gently moved in and out, slowly fucking him in a press and pull that’s just a little too slow to be satisfying.

Hugo’s face turns to face him, tilting Varian’s chin and surely seeing the flush that’s crossing his face. A wry, soft smile crosses his face, leaning up to kiss Varian before those fingers leave the toy entirely. Varian lets out a pained noise, pressing back to coax Hugo back. The blond doesn’t relent, instead gently hoisting Varian up by a firm grip under his thighs, picking him up and turning them around. He sets Varian down on the pillows, close to where he’d started this whole thing, but this time Varian flops bonelessly. Tilting his head back and stretching as he feels Hugo shift up onto the bed and lean over him.

Varian purrs when he feels a series of kisses being pressed against his neck, each of them ending with enough teeth to quickly start a hickey. _His neck must be covered in them_ , he realizes with a flutter in his gut. Something about being littered with Hugo’s marks makes his heart race- but he’s brought back to reality at the feeling of hands at the front of the babydoll.

Hugo hovers over him, gently untying the bow at the front of the lingerie. Varian squirms as it’s undone, the fabric pushed back and leaving his straining chest bare. Hugo’s hands lovingly follow the silk, only for Hugo himself to lean down and pull one of Varian’s nipples into his mouth. The younger man squirms, gasping at the sensation. Hugo doesn’t stay for long, shifting to give the other nipple the same attention before Varian feels hands slowly pulling the panties down from his hips.

Blue eyes lock onto green as the last of the silk finally leaves his skin, the pair of them only breaking eye contact when Varian lifts his legs towards the sky so Hugo can slip the panties from his legs, leaving him bare at last. Varian flushes when Hugo unconsciously licks his lips, arousal pulsing through him once again. He swears his feels his dick straining in the air, begging for attention.

“Beautiful,” Hugo murmurs, nearly inaudible even in the quiet of the room. Varian feels his face heat up, squirming and feeling bare now that its just him and Hugo, nothing left between then. It’s one of those things he’ll never get enough of, even after a year of marriage; Hugo always makes him feel like he’s just started crushing again, the constant feeling of butterflies and excitement at just _existing_ together.

“Absolutely stunning,” Hugo continues, running a brazen hand up the inside of Varian’s leg. Gooseflesh follows, Varian’s legs twitching as that hand draws closer and closer to sensitive bits. Hugo leans back down to kiss him again, distracting but not enough.

Varian kisses him back, enjoying the remnant taste of birthday cake on Hugo’s tongue, before putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back, gently, so that the smaller man has room to carefully turn onto his stomach. The toy in him does something _interesting_ when he does so, but Varian manages to keep quiet by biting his lip until it _just_ hurts.

Hugo makes a strange noise, something between a purr and a wheeze, when Varian hikes up onto his hands and knees, showing off the plug still buried in his ass. Though he can’t see it now, the alchemist smirks, knowing it to be the same _signature green_ his husband favored.

“And to think,” Hugo’s stunned voice says from behind, “All I got you for _your_ birthday was a new wrench set. I’ll have to step my game up next year.”

Varian snickers, ignoring the hands trailing up the backs of his thighs. “To be fair,” he says back, “It was a _really_ nice wrench set.”

Hugo snorts, gently patting at the cheeks presented to him. Varian pushes back, silently begging, and sighs when Hugo grabs at the flesh and kneads. It causes the toy in him to shift again, making him shudder as his vision flutters with stars.

“ _Hugo_ ,” he moans, unabashed at this point. He’s been pushed and pushed, he can’t take much more. “Hugo, please!”

Varian hears a small groan, and finally, _finally_ , he feels Hugo’s fingers ghosting along the plug once more. “Say it again,” Hugo asks, and Varian’s ready to scream at the feeling of calloused fingers teasing at his stretched rim. “ _Say it again_ ,” The blond repeats, pressing the plug in and making Varian see stars.

The alchemist wails, his arms dropping him slightly. He catches himself just before he can faceplant into the sheets. His toes curl, voice strangling as he moans his husband’s name-

“ _Hugo_!” He cries, loud and uncaring as his arms drop him another inch, so that his chest is flush with the bed below. His knees spread instinctually at this point, hiking his ass up a little more as if to entice his lover closer.

It must work, as Varian nearly sobs when he feels the plug slowly get tugged from him, the flared base making him scrunch his eyes shut as it leaves his entrance. He forces air down in between soft moans, trying to hold still, to _be good_ -

“You’re perfect,” Hugo soothes, already used to their games. Varian bites his lip at the praise, but can’t help but whine when the toy fully leaves him. He heaves a breath in, feeling horribly empty. The alchemist nearly sobs, the lack of stimulation nearly too much after so long on the edge. Hugo gently kneads at his ass again, cooing. “You’re _fantastic_ ,” he says, “So sexy, sweetcheeks, all dolled up and acting so good for me. How long did this take, hm?”

Varian can barely speak, only letting out a strangled moan when he feels a light spank on his sensitive ass. He’s near tears, just wanting Hugo to _do something_.

“An-“ he shudders at another slap, “An hour, maybe less. Hugo, c’mon _please_?”

He hears Hugo clunk his tongue, but still gets what he wants as he feels one of those fingers teasing at the gape of his entrance.

“I don’t know,” Hugo teases, “You look so _good_ like this, maybe I want to keep you this way for a while longer. It’s my present after all.”

Varian shudders when the finger gently inserts itself, testing to make sure he’s properly stretched. He squirms trying hard for some stimulation, but stops when Hugo’s other hand lands on his hip and a second finger joins its friend. Varian feels the fingers wiggle, and screams into the pillow under him. He’s so hard, close to bursting, _he can’t take much more_ -

“ _Hugo, please_!” He tries again, “I’ll be good for you, please, just fuck me!” It’s said in what’s nearly a wail, Varian reduced to a moaning mess even as the fingers in his ass leave once again. He continues to shudder even when he hears Hugo shift behind him, Varian’s arms fully giving out to have his front half pressed flat to the bed, ass in the air and nearly begging for his husband to pay him attention.

Hugo makes another noise, and Varian sighs at the feeling of hands on his hips, pulling him back until he feels a familiar press of a cock against his asshole. He gasps thickly as Hugo _finally_ slides home, gentle but firm in a way that never fails to make him see stars. Varian feels his legs nearly give out, held up by the hands on his hips. He can hear Hugo panting, but only just over his own labored breaths.

They stay like that for at least a minute, just reveling in finally being joined after a long period of teasing for the both of them. Hugo shifts; Varian’s legs shake from the pulse of white-hot pleasure that hits when his husband’s cock brushes against his prostate. Hugo sighs, giving a teasing test thrust. Varian feels his chest slide on the bed, totally lost to anything beyond were Hugo’s so deep in him he can nearly taste it. His breath catches, a wall in his throat from how full he feels.

“You’re okay?” It’s a question, one Hugo never fails to ask. Varian shakily pulls in a breath, tries to remember how to speak. Eventually it comes back to him, though the waves of hazy pleasure.

“Never- _ah_ \- better,” Varian sighs, taking the time to stretch his arms out in front of him like a lazing cat. Hugo makes another choked noise; he’d always liked watching Varian move around when he could see planes of freckled skin. Varian’s ego preens at the noise, snickering at how _easy_ it is to rile his husband up.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” comes Hugo’s voice, before Varian’s brain turns to mush with the first thrust. The slide of lube left from the toy eases the way, and the alchemist squirms as that cock seems to somehow go even deeper.

“ _Hugo_ ,” he gasps, bringing his arms back in and resting his forehead on one. He hears his husband grunt, feels the pressure in him leave as Hugo pulls back.

“Yes, darling?” Hugo asks, fucking forward with a sudden snap of his hips. Varian wails, his vision whiting out as it slams his prostate; his hands clench in the sheets of the bed as he screams his pleasure. The thrusts don’t stop now, Hugo rolling his hips in and out in a measured way that keeps Varian _just_ on the edge.

“C’mon,” Varian pants, unable to make his body respond in retaliation to the calculated momentum Hugo builds. His legs are weak, arms already given out, his own cock stands at attention, hard and straining and neglected. “ _C’mon_ ,” Varian cries again as Hugo fucks in hard again, “I know you can do better than- _ah_ \- than that!”

Hugo makes another grunt; Varian feels the hands on his hips tighten before he’s pulled backward into the next thrust. He can’t help but cry out, a strangled moan that only pitches higher as Hugo pulls out and does it _again_. The alchemist wails again as he’s tugged back into Hugo’s hips again, the motion repeating a few more times until he’s seeing stars. He can barely breath, the mounting pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in his guts.

“What was that?” Hugo asks, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust. When Varian doesn’t reply, his voice taken up by screaming his pleasure, Hugo leans down so that his mouth ghosts at Varian’s ear. “I said,” he whispers, “ _What was that_?”

The hot breath on his ear makes a shiver run up Varian’s spine, but he’s not one to be beaten.

“I said,” he gasps out, nearly biting his lip in an attempt to get his mind off the wonderful feeling of getting fucked, “You can do better than that. _C’mon Hugo_ ,” he shifts his hips gently, changing the angle and smirking when Hugo makes a choked noise, “ _Fuck me_.”

For a second all he hears is Hugo’s ragged breaths in his ear, before the hips behind him begin to drive forwards, and he’s reduced to a squealing mess again. He finds his head tilting back to bump into Hugo’s shoulder, biting at his lip as the blond continues to whisper filth into his ear.

“You’re so good like this,” Hugo murmurs to him; Varian nearly tips over the edge when a well-placed thrust is the deepest one yet, “Gripping me so tight, sucking me right in-”

Varian’s eyes roll back at the dirty words, his hips hiking higher into the air to try and increase the pressure. Hugo chuckles, leaning closer to bite at his ear. “There’s that praise kink,” the blond purrs, twisting his hips in a way that makes Varian gasp again. “You like that?” Hugo’s breath is hot in his ear, “Liking being good for me, love? Like hearing how perfect you are, getting all dressed up and letting me take you apart?”

Varian gasps wetly, pushing back into Hugo’s thrusts. “Like it,” he slurs, half drunk, “Like being good for you- _ah_!”

He cuts off as Hugo nails his prostate, the alchemist pushing his face back into his arm. Even with his eyes scrunched shut he still sees white, stars scattering in the darkness of his vision as Hugo takes him apart piece by piece.

“I know you do,” Hugo soothes. “I know, sweetcheeks, you’re doing so well taking it- _hn_.”

Varian quivers, knees shaking as he’s pulled back onto that cock rapidly, Hugo moving his hips for him and fucking in earnest. It’s all Varian can do to hold on for the ride, taking it all as best he can before he’s finally pushed over the edge. He’s _so close_ , ghosting the line between too much and not enough, the heavy breaths of his husband getting him more riled up by the second.

He feels one of Hugo’s hands reach forward, wrapping around his hips to tug at his cock-

Varian _screams_ for one last time, coming in an abrupt, sudden burst that makes him lose track of himself. He shudders, pleasure wracking him as he twitches from the ecstasy. He begins to sink into the bed, shivering as he feels Hugo thrust once, twice, three times before gasping roughly. Varian bites at his lip at the feeling of cum filling him, thick and warm in a way that makes him crave more. Hugo pants quietly in his ear, before moving back and pressing a long kiss to Varian’s shoulder blades.

They stay like that for a second more, gasping and slowly putting themselves back together, before Hugo begins to shift. He barely notices it as Hugo leaves the bed, eyes scrunching shut as he rides the last of the wave of his orgasm. Without those thin hands holding his hips up he begins to sink into the bed, legs spread indecently as he goes boneless on the surface of the bed, but _oh_ it’s blissful.

Varian mumbles nonsense into his arm, limp and warm and content. He hears Hugo say something behind him, but doesn’t pick up on anything until he feels gentle hands reach under him, carefully flipping him onto his back. Varian blinks his eyes open blearily, focusing on a pair of green dots in front of him.

He hears Hugo laugh, feels gentle hands wipe him down with a soft cloth. He fuzzes in and out, wrung out, but eventually finds a warm body lying next to him. He snuffles, rolling slightly so he can splay himself out over Hugo’s chest. He hears his husband huff at the weight, but Varian still ends up with arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

Varian lazily throws his arms up around Hugo’s neck, leaning forwards for one last kiss before bed. Hugo complies happily, the two of them meeting sweetly. Varian forces his tired eyes open, looking at his husband with a sated smile.

“Happy birthday,” he coos, hugging Hugo tighter. Hugo grins, pressing another kiss to the top of Varian’s head.

“I should have birthdays more often,” Hugo muses, rubbing at Varian’s sweaty back idly. Varian winces at the thought, shifting awkwardly at the numb feeling in his lower half.

“You better not,” he complains, “I don’t think my ass could take it.”

Hugo makes a pouting noise, but Varian can feel in the way Hugo’s hands spread over the skin of his back that he’s anything but disappointed.

“I love you,” Varian murmurs, and presses a quiet kiss into Hugo’s shoulder. He can hear the blond’s heartbeat under his ear, a gentle _thump-thump_ that soothes him in a way nothing else can. He’s so close to sleep he barely hears Hugo’s reply before he drifts off.

“I love you too, sweetcheeks.”


End file.
